Ice, Irish and Innuendo's
by Scattered Letters
Summary: Seamus pretends to be immune to the cold, if only to catch a certain brown-eyed boys eye. Minerva says something hilarious unintentionally. Hermione is looking well! And as always boyxboy, yaoi, whatever. Warning; fluff fluff fluffity fluff.


**A/N: **Hello! I just want to tell you all why I insist on writing Deamus and Seamus on his own. I'm Irish. Well, half and half ( Whose line is this? ;) I think you know ). I mostly lived in Ireland so far in my life though. So, I love Seamus because he's Irish, and he's a less well-known character, and both of these facts let me play around with him more than with main characters. Because he's Irish I can throw in some Irish slang, Irish words and, well, Irish stuff. Because he's less known I can create a past, present and future for him that I like. So, now that you know why I love Seamus, I want to say this isn't going to be a particularly long story or have much slash. Well, I don't plan it to, but I havn't written it yet, so here's hoping. Enjoy! x

It was a bitterly cold day at Hogwarts. The lake had a thin sheet of ice stretched over it, the weak sun glistening off it. So far it had deceived no less than eight pupils, who had foolishly tried to skate on it. The trees were bare, and were painted with a thin, glistening layer of frost. The grass had the same treatment, but its uniform look was broken earlier in the day by students tramping across it to herbology or care of magical creatures. Everyone in the Gryfindor common room was wrapped in thick wool clothing, or huddled up to the fire and eachother. They were all glad that they had a warmly painted common room with red walls, and not the stone dungeon the Slytherins had to endure, but they figured cold-blooded people might like the cold temperature. Most were comlaining anyways of frozen fingers or numb feet. All except the Irish wizard, Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus was strutting his stuff in a tight white tee-shirt with a deep V-neck that highlighted his muscly chest and left little to the imagionation. Along with this tee-shirt, he was wearing - the students in the common room did a double take- blue surfing shorts. How could anyone wear surfing shorts in such cold weather?

Seamus payed no heed to the looks he was getting. With his reputation as Playboy of the Gryfindor tower somewhat diminished since he and Dean had announced their relationship very publicly in the great hall, he needed to do _something_ to stay interesting. He walked up to where Dean sat, along with Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione.

"Looking well 'Mione!" He said appreciatively. Hermione blushed pink, and Ron gave him a dark look clearly saying "Back off, she's mine." Seamus couldn't help grinning. Indeed, Hermione did look nice. She had for once worn leggings, a creamy coloured, well fitting pair, and over them a pale pink long sleeved top, furry cream body-warmer and one of those scarfs that are hoods, also cream. On her feet she wore pale pink fluffy boots. Seamus was no Gok, but he knew when a girl looked nice. Not that he wanted a girl, he had Dean.

"Uhh, umm, th-thanks Seamus," Hermione stuttered, from cold or pleased embarrasment, Seamus would never know. "You look... Cold. How are you not freezing?" She asked.

"Ahh, 'Mione, I'm Irish, I'm well used to cold weather!" he laughed, "Táim preachta leis an bfhuacht!" he added. It meant ,"I'm freezing with the cold," but they didn't know that, did they? He winked at Hermione, causing another blush that matched her top, as he settled onto Deans lap.

"Umm, what?" Dean asked, his deep brown eyes quizzical.

"It means I have someone to keep me warm," Seamus said, not missing the opportunity. Hermione opened her mouth to deny the meaning.

"It means-" She caught Seamus' look, and changed what she was planning on saying. "It means something lovely, doesn't it Ronald?" Seamus was relieved. Trust 'Mione to know a nearly dead language.

"Wha?I mean, Yeah it does. But, right now, I could use some one to keep me warm," He said hopefully, his eyes shining, imploring Hermione to sit on his lap.

"Well that simply won't do, will it?" Seamus said, and he proceeded to sit on Ron, who shoved him very hard at the floor.

"Bloody Hell Seamus, you are shameless!" He muttered angrily. Seamus grinned.

"That's me, Famous Shameless Seamus the First," He replied. Hermione laughed and perched herself on Rons knee's, whispering in his ears about activities that could keep them warm.

"Well I don't know about you Gryfen_dorks_, but I have a lot of homework to do over the weekend. I'm going to the library." Draco said, earning a stern look from Harry.

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Harry said, and they left together. Knowing them two, it wouldn't be long before they christened another library table.

"Hermione, lets go for a walk," Ron suggested, "We can go to the Astronomy tower." The two of them left, Hermione blushing again.

"So, Sea, are you really warm in that?" Dean asked. Seamus grinned.

"Nope. Wanna help me change my current temperature?" He suggested innocently.

"Any time," Dean growled, and they went up to Deans bed, drawing the curtains and casting a Silencing charm.

OoooooooooooooooooO

The next day, Sunday, was colder still as it had snowed overnight. The three couples were sitting in the Common room again, when Professor M. entered. Seamus was again in shorts and a tee-shirt, and the head of Gryfindor didn't fail to notice. She made her way over to the group of perished teens to scold him.

"Mr. Finnigan, what, may I ask, are you wearing?" She said.

"Ahh, Minerva, lovely to see you! As for this, just shorts and a tee-shirt. Is there a problem?" Seamus said charmingly. Everyone knew the Proffessor had a soft spot for the Irish lad.

"Yes, 'Just' being the keyword in that sentance is the problem!" She said, "You'll catch your death of cold! Go put on something warmer please." Everyone marvelled at how Seamus got away with calling her by her first name.

"Well Prof, I dunno if you know but there's a recession in Ireland at the moment. I didn't buy any winter woolies this year," he said. The group were hard pressed to conceal smiles.

"Well then, perhaps Mr. Thomas can lend you something? It wouldn't do for you to freeze, and Mr. Thomas seems to be just the right size for you."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Seamus replied, and the two set off, nearly wetting themselves at what the professer had said. She had unintentionally said an innuenndo, and they had clearly picked up on it. They spent the next few days telling anyone who would listen about what the Professor had said, and even years later, as they sat together in front of a fire on a cold day, they would get all nostalgic and remember the time Minerva M. told them Dean was the right size for Seamus.

**A/N:** Well, that ended up as my fluffiest piece yet. So much for no slash! It has a really bad start, middle and end but I wanted to incorporate some Irish into this one. I hope you guys understood the innuenndo at the end! Love, Hugs and Kisses, Megan xxx


End file.
